


On A Heartbeat

by vobo_jihoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Completed, Fluff, Jicheol, Jihoon has a crush on Seungcheol, Jihoon is not his usual self, M/M, Sappy Jihoon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_jihoons/pseuds/vobo_jihoons
Summary: Jihoon's heart has been beating secretly for Seungcheol since their second year in high school, but he doesn't know that Jihoon exists until he strikes a random conversation with him.Will Jihoon ever get what his heart desires? Or will his heart learn to beat for someone else instead?





	On A Heartbeat

* * *

 

** _" How beautiful is it that someone could make your heart beat so fast, when you don't want it to beat at all... "_ **

                              

* * *

 

 

    Jihoon is currently in his junior year in highschool. He's quite shy and he doesn't have any interest on secret crushes for different types of people every year like everybody does.

 

 

>    **That is until he came.**

    Seungcheol transferred to their science high school from a private high school in Daegu known for having rich, popular and handsome students --- and yes, Seungcheol is one of them. The moment he stepped on their school, people have gone crazy over him; he's cute yes, but maybe he doesn't have a whole lot of brains because he's in section V. But Jihoon is so whipped for the man that he just don't care.

* * *

 

   After Jihoon's first class ---be it, 7 am. Who the hell made a 7 am class a staple?! He sighed and began to walk towards his next room which is the building on the other end of their campus. Great right? He took the quickest route which passed the back of the school gym. Suddenly,  his eyes caught something -- I mean someone sitting on the ground, head looking down.

    It was Seungcheol. 'What is he doing here alone?' His heart beats faster.

"What are you doing here?" Seungcheol asked still looking on the ground

Jihoon swallowed 'is he talking to me? Am I---am I dreaming?' 

"I asked you what are you doing here?" He repeated

"I..I uh need to get to my next class faster so I took the back of the gym for a faster route. You?" 

Seungcheol sniffed and looked up ㅡ he was obviously crying. Jihoon gasped and sworn internally. 'HE IS REALLY FREAKING CUTE' 

"My bestfriend died."he replied

As much as Jihoon wanted to comfort him, he is awfully late for his next class. 'Fuck classes, he needs me and this is my only chance' he said to himself

"Oh my gosh.. Can I sit with you?" 

"Why not? We're batchmates, you know." Jihoon sat a little closer to him, and he asked,

"Why are you here? Not all people gets here."

"I had to get to my next class early. But before you shoo me away, my friend said that our teacher is out for the day so I'm not on a rush." He lied.

Before he knows it Seungcheol is laughing. "You can be on other places but you're here, are you crazy?" Jihoon didn't realize that he was grinning until he said,

"You're the only person I know who'd smile when someone tells he's crazy."

"Yeah, so what's your bestfriend's name?"

"Browny." Jihoon wrinkled his brows.

"Isn't that a dog's name?"

"Yeah he's a dog."

"I thought we were talking about a person." He laughed

"If my bestfriend was a person, I wouldn't just be crying here. I would be bawling my eyes out." He chuckled. "You're from Section I, right?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" He chuckled some more.

"Hah, smart people. Sometimes you forget the basic things." He stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home, of course."

"What?? Don't you have classes?"

"Don't you know, the freshies have a general assembly and all the teachers are at the gym later so the classes are out for juniors and seniors."

'Oh my gosh he's walking me home?'

Seungcheol held his hand out and Jihoon shyly took it --- he thought it's amazing. He pulled Jihoon from the ground. Then walked him to his house, thanked him and said goodbye. Seungcheol just smiled and left then he stood there by their gate, watching him board a jeepney.

      He knew it. Even though Seungcheol had already left, his heart was still beating.

      **And he hopes it never stops.**

 

* * *

 

     Call it infatuation or whatever. If what Jihoon feels is love or not, he knew for himself that Seungcheol is the only person who's ever made his heart beat that hard. 

    He's still thinking about what happened weeks ago. WEEKS. And he is still wishing for it to happen again. He didn't have to wait for weeks for their next encounter. It took MONTHS.

   Jihoon was getting ready to go home. He heard the rain start falling on the windows, closed it so it won't get in. He got his umbrella from his lockerand started walking to the gate. To his surprise, he saw Seungcheol standing in the lobby of the building.

   But he had his back turned to him. He was looking at the rain and he noticed that he didn't bring his umbrella. "Hey!" Jihoon called.

He looked back, "what?" Jihoon ran to him and held the umbrella over his head.

   "No, it's okay. I don't mind getting wet." He said

   "Don't be silly, you'll get sick."

Jihoon swallowed nervously, and he smiled at Jihoon. That smile got Jihoon to his nerves that he ended up dropping the umbrella, but he picked it right back up and held it over his head.

    "Now you're the one getting rained on."

    "That's okay." 

    "You don't want me to get wet so I won't get sick, but you won't use your umbrella for yourself? You're crazy. Give me that!" He said getting the umbrella from Jihoon and covering both of them from the rain.

Outside, he hailed a tricycle. He let Jihoon go in first, folded the umbrella then handed some coins to the driver.

    "But what about you? You're gonna get soaked!" Jihoon told him.

    "I'll be fine, it's just a little rain."

Then the tricycle sped off. Jihoon was still looking at the direction of Seungcheol standing in the rain when he made a decision. He told the driver to drop him off right there and ran back to Seungcheol. Seungcheol stared at him while he is drawinh near.

"What are you doing? It's raining!" When Jihoon was right behind the older, he opened his umbrella again to cover him from the rain. 

' We were together under one umbrella ' the thought made Jihoon feel giddy.

Then he ran off, but Jihoon followed him. "Wow, you're serious about this aren't you?" He asked

"Just take my umbrella already! You still have a long way to go before you get home." Jihoon insisted "You know I live really close, so I can just walk home without an umbrella." 

"The rain just stopped." He replied 

He started walking away, but the younger kept on following. Seungcheol lives four towns away and he know they get some pretty heavy floods there. When they got to the jeepney stop, Jihoon saw Seungcheol smiling...

"When I get a ride, you should go home okay?" He said

"But you gotta get my umbrella first." 

He chuckled, "You're really persistent, you know that?" Then he smiled

Jihoon can already feel his heart beating again like crazy and he ended up smiling too. 

Truth be told, he didn't want the jeepney to get there yet so they could stand in the shed for awhile. But that didn't happen. When the jeepney drove up, the younger one quickly folded the umbrella and handed it to Seungcheol. Jihoon was thrilled when the older took it from him.

"Thanks," he said 

Jihoon smiled as a way of reply. He went home afterwards and wondered how many weeks it would be until he can talk to Seungcheol again.

 

* * *

 

 

His touch was warm. Jihoon could feel the warmth spreading through his body. He knew it was cold but he forgot all of that when Seungcheol held his hand.

Jihoon kept his eyes focused on the ground when Seungcheol finally spoke up

   "Ji! I've been hoping to get you alone. I wanted to tell you something." 

   "What is it?" He asked. He sounded calm but is heart was pounding so hard he thought he was about to explode.

   "Well ㅡ" he began

They ended up sitting in the little garden right outside the cafeteria. Okay, Jihoon knew that it would be completely unrealistic to expect him to say that he likes him. After all, it's not like they even knoew each other that long. 

After a few minutes, Seungcheol finally spoke up...

   "I don't really know how to say this, but....."

Jihoon looked at him, silently waiting for him to finish talking.

And then it came out.

  "I think I love you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Ji. Ji!!" Someone was shaking him.

"What?" He mumbled sleepily. When he opened his eyes, he saw their Geometry teacher glaring at him. He stopped himself from groaning out loud.

' I wish I hadn't woken up ----- I thought my dreams are finally coming true! '

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting up straight. Talk about an embarassing moment. He was still feeling mortified when he left the room after class.

' of course it will only be a dream '

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Jihoon waited to the cafeteria, got sleepy and evetually dozed up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Seungcheol standing behind him. He was drenched and slightly out of breath. 

"Cheol?" He said hald amazed, half relieved, "what happened to you?" 

"It was insane out there, there were people arguing and throwing buckets of water at each other. Got caught in the crossfire." He said

"Let's go to your locker to find a change of clothes. You're soaked!" 

"Thanks for being concerned." He added as we walked to his locker

"Cheol, anybody would be concerned about you if they saw you like that" 

"No, Ji, it's just you."  

Before Jihoon knew it, the older reached for him and held him in his arms.

"Are you okay Cheol?" Jihoon asked

"Sorry, I just wanted a hug right now." He answered. "I want to figure out how to be happy again."

"Whatever's going on Cheol, I promise to help you with it." Jihoon thought that this moment was just another dream. Night was falling, they were alone, Cheol is hugging him.

' This was too good to be real ' 

"Why am I the one you're hugging right now?"

He held the younger more tightly. "Because I know you can understand me. I know we're feeling the same thing." His arms loosened around Jihoon, and when he pulled back, he saw him crying..

"It sucks that you don't always get what you wish for." 

They headed out , but not before he changed into dry clothes. Seungcheol hugged him again and left the school. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He looked around

"Ji, I think I'm inlove already."

Jihoon swallowed, ' Oh please tell me you're in love with me '

"With who?" 

Then he handed Jihoon a small gift. ' Was this for me? Was Cheol actually in love with me? ' 

Seungcheol opened his mouth to say the name of the person he's in love with.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later, Jihoon was still lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was lying there for the past couple of hours and he can't think if he will ever have the strength to move.

He close his eyes , threw a pillow over his face and screamed into it, trying to block out what Seungcheol told him earlier. 

He was certain that Seungcheol was about to tell him he's in love with him. Him.

He really didn't expect him to tell him that he'd fallen in love with Jeonghan and he wants Jihoon's help to figure out how he could be his boyfriend. He couldn't say no, because his silly ass promised him that he will help the older to be happy again. 

' I guess I really am a giant idiot. This was the worst day of my life.' 

 

 

* * *

 

Jihoon could see Seungcheol from where he was sitting. After all this time, he can't stop marvelling how handsome he is. He knew looks aren't everything, and a good personality and a sense of responsibility is more important, but hey, Seungcheol is a good guy in every way.

' I really should stop thinking like this '

"Ji, can you give this letter to Jeonghan? You can read it if you want." 

"What? I don't need to read it. I'll just give it to him."

"Wait!"

"What?" 

"Uhmm no, I'll just give this one myself." He took the first letter from Jihoon and fished another letter from his pocket  and handed it to him. "This is what I'd like you to give him."

And so Jihoon did. Jeonghan was really excited when he read the letter. Yippie... 

When Jihoon got home from school, Joshua told him that he was being stupid for doing this to himself.

 

[ 1 Message Received 

 

Hi, Ji! Let's talk tomorrow. See you at our usual spot. Thanks. Love you! -- Cheol  ]

 

Jihoon gasped. He thought maybe someone texted him by mistake, but what were the chances other people out there had the same names and knew each other too? Why would he send a message with "Love you?" 

' Ugh! This sort of thing just makes me get my hopes up ' he whispered to himself

When classes ended for the day, Jihoon waited for Seungcheol who was in a meeting for a group project. 

His heart is beating hard again...

"Jihoon." 

'God, I really love it when says my name. '

"Yes?" He occupied the seat beside Jihoon

"I'm confused. I don't think it's Jeonghan I'm in love with..." 

His eyes widen in surprise. ' Did I hear him right? '

"Who are you in love with then?" 

"I don't know. It's just that Jeonghan changed. He's different. He's really cranky and I don't know why he seems to hate me." 

 

"Well you just have to give him enough attention. He might be jealous of other people. Like me, for example because we talk a lot." 

"I suppose he's right to be jealous of you, if that's the case." 

Silence. Jihoon wanted to run around screaming over what Seungheol said but he tried his best not to show how thrilled he is. 

"Can you be my besfriend Ji?"  He asked.

"What are you, six years old?" Jihoon asked laughing. 

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. I just feel really comfortable telling you everything." 

"That's not even something you should ask anymore." 

Seungcheol smiled at him. Then he walked the younger home. Jihoon's mother saw them and asked if he was his boyfriend. ' I wish ' 

But he's just his bestfriend. BEST FRIEND. That's all.

Later on, he realized that he didn't get a chance to tell Seungcheol that he wasn't going to help him with Jeonghan.

**' because he loves him. '**

 

* * *

 

< Message from Cheol >

 

[ Ji! How do I start with Jeonghan? I have no Idea what to do do. ]

[ Just stay calm will you? Jeonghan will say yes, don't worry.  ]

[ What's taking you so long to reply? What do you mean? Should I do nothing? ]

 [  You need to put in some effort. Get to know him. Talk. What did you tell in your letter? ]

[ Secret. ]

[  Fine. But didn't you have a lot of relationships before? You should have known better, you idiot!  ] 

[That was nothing. I asked them and they just said yes.  ]

[  You're a real romantic Cheol, know wonder your relatonships didn't last long. ]

[ Well I really didn't love them. Those were all crushes. Maybe you can teach me how to love. ]

 

Jihoon put the phone down and started giggling.

' what do I say to something like that? '

 

[ Hey. Still there? ]

[  Sorry, something came up. Just relax. Get to know him.   ]

[ You sure that'll work? ]

[   Just because you're cute doesn't mean the same thing will work with everyone. ]

[ You saying I'm cute? ]

[  That's why we're best friends. You're cute, and so am I.       ]

[ That was smooth Ji. So I'll just stay cool, get to know the person I love? Like this? ]

[  You got it. What do you mean 'like this'? ]

[ You know, texting and all. ]

[ Yes, gotta go now. Talk to you on Monday, okay?  ]

[ Promise me that we'll talk, Jihoon.]

[ Promise. Good night! 

Thanks. Love you! ] 

 

* * *

 

In school on Monday, Jihoon decided to hide from everyone to get some peace of mind. He settled in and looked up. His heart is beating like crazy again. 

 

' This has to be some sort of coincidence '

 

"Cheol, what are you doing here?" 

"Just needed some peace of mind. I figured I'd find some here."

 

It's funny that we had the same idea.

 

"Oh well, I'll get out of your way."

Seungcheol grabbed his wrist, "Hey. Don't go, let's talk." 

"About what?"

"Anything. Tell me about yourself."

"Why?" 

"Why not, I want to know more about you. I judt realize that I want to know more about Jeonghan but I don't know any about my best friend." 

"What do you wanna knowㅡ I mean, we practically talk everyday anyway." 

"Anything you can tell me. All I know is that you're handsome and smart." 

"Funny."

"It's true." 

"Fine." He replied. "I love dogs, my favorite dessert is jajjangmyun mixed with spicy ramyun, I play the guitar and piano, my favorite artist is Brian Puspos, big fan of X-Men and Marvel movies. Hobby is writing and listening to music, summer or winter? I prefer winter." 

 

'And I love you. '

 

"Have you ever been in love?" 

"What kind of question was that?" 

"You have, haven't you? Who? Me?"

He caught Jihoon off-guard. "Ye-No"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's not fair you know if it's just me sharing."

"That's nice to hear. Okay: favorite color is red and white, favorite number is 8, I don't like lemons, favorite singer is Taeyang and Seol Kyung Goo, learned taekwondo for 7 years and I'm a blackbelter..."

"Show-off. Go on"

"I get agressive when I'm playing games and I love sports." 

After nearly hours of talking, they decided to go home. When they get to Jihoon's house he said, "thank you for walking me home Cheol." 

"What are best friends for?" 

Jihoon smiled, "True."

"It's been a good day. I did that first step like you told me."

"What? You haven't even talked to Jeonghan."

"Well I get to know to you... " then he smiled.

 

' There it goes again, my heart endlessly beating for the man who can never be mine. '

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungcheol and Jihoon were talking during lunch. He hates to sound so cheesy but everytime he gets to talk to Seungcheol, he feels like he's in heaven. Okay hell to, since the older is in love with Jeonghan. 

 

Speaking of Jeonghan, he walked up to their direction and asked Seungcheol if he could come with him after school. 

 

"Can't, I have a tutoring session after school," Seungcheol told him.

"How about you Jihoon?" He asked

"Sure! I don't have anything to do later." 

"Great! I'll see you later then." Jeonghan smiled and walked away. When Jihoon looked at Seungcheol, his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Why did you say yes to him? He asked

"Because I have nothing to do later." 

"I was talking about you when I said about the tutoring session, Ji!" 

"Geez Cheol," Mingyu cut in, "You're spending time with Jihoon instead of the person you want to be your boyfriend."

Jihoon heard the annoyance in Mingyu's voice, so to ease the tension, "Well, Seungcheol's going  to need all the help he can get together with Jeonghan, so I'm helping him out." He saw Seungcheol nodding enthusiastically. 

' Now I need a good excuse for Jeonghan '

Luckily, Wonwoo helped Jihoon out and helped him with his excuse. 

Jihoon hurried to the spot where Seungceol and him first talked. He' nowhere in sight so he waited for Seungcheol for a few minutes. Still nothing. He wen around feeling hopeless and a loser again. 

Then a pair of hands covered his eyes, "Who are you?" 

"Guess who." 

Jihoon burst into tears. He was so relieved that Seungcheol made it like he promised and did not made him stupid. He pulled his hands slowly.

"Whoah, it's okay Ji, it's just me. I'm here now." He said walked to his front and lifted his chin, "I'll make it up to you okay?" 

Jihoon could not think of anything else to say and told Seungcheol to go to 7-Eleven where they both got a stick of ice cream. 

"So, let's start our tutorial session. What are the tips you could give me about Jeonghan?" He asked.

"For starters, don't sneak up on them but surprises are nice."

"Hey! I surprised you earlier but you ended up crying." 

Jihoon hit him on his arm, "Not that kind of surprise, idiot. Flowers, chocolates, you get the idea."

"That's cheesy. Okay, go on." 

"And you know what else is really sweet?"

"What?"

"Don't forget to kiss him on his forehead everytime you say goodbye."

Seungcheol grilled him with questions for like half an hour before they called it a day. While they are walking home, Jihoon spoke. "You should try holding his hand sometimes. But he said it's icky when a guy has sweaty palms." 

"Hmm.. let me try that." Then he took Jihoon's hand and held it like he said he should. He felt pretty overwhelmed and he doesn't want the moment to end. He started counting he seconds..

   One, two, three, four, five.

   Any second now. Ten seconds have passed and he's still holding Jihoon's hand.

 (A/N:  Okay let's give this another ten seconds)

They were almost at Jihoon's house and Seungcheol hadn't let go of the younger's hand yet. His heart was racing but he knew he should not make his hopes high. When they reached the gate, he finally let go of Jihoon's hand..

"Was that okay?" He asked. "Not sweaty or gross or anything?" 

Jihoon couldn't stop smiling, "I--it was great."

He pumped his fist in the air, "Yes! Wait I have something here." He pulled a bracelet from his pocket.

"I'll give it to Jeonghan tomorrow." Jihoon told him.

"It's not for him, it's for you." Jihoon raised his eyebrows, "why would you give me a bracelet?" 

"You know, as a thank you.. take care okay?" 

"Cheol, we're in front of our house, you should be the one who should take care on your way home." 

He laughed and said, "Yeah right." then he leaned over..... and kissed Jihoon's forehead.

To say that he was shocked is an understatement. But before he could say anything, Seungcheol had already smiled and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

During recess the next day, Wonwoo and Jihoon hang out in the cafeteria. Somehow, and this is a huge change for Jihoon, he didn't feel like seeing Seungcheol. He doesn't know why but he has a bad feeling for today. A few minutes later, Seungcheol and Mingyu sat with Jihoon and Joshua on their table. Soon, Wonwoo and Mingyu started joking around while Seungcheol and Jihoon just watched and laughed at the two. Then he glanced over Seungcheol.

And he glanced back over Jihoon.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds and the older wasn't looking away. He took a deep breath. Seungcheol smiled.

"I'm really excited to talk to you later, Ji." 

"What are you talking about again, Cheol?" He replied trying to sound casual.

"It really makes my day when we hang out." Jihoon rolled his eyes as a reply.

"It's true!" They they both laughed. 

Strangely, Jihoon saw Mingyu frowning at them and he wondered what was running through his mind. After class, he found out exactly what he was thinking when Mingyu cornered him on his way to meet Seungcheol.

"I don't like what he's doing to you, Hoonie." Mingyu told him.

"Whata are you talking about Gyu?" 

"I know, it just sounds like I'm jealous and all and honestly, I am. I really am. But don't you think what Seungcheol's behaving is suspicious?" When Jihoon just looked at him, he continued.

"Let me put it this way, Seungcheol being with you all the time. You sure he's really in love with Jeonghan?" 

"What?" He replied, laughing and trying not to read too much into what Mingyu was telling him.

"I think he's in love with you, I don't know Hoonie. I want to say he's getting a kick out of hurting you, but because he's clueless at times, he probably doesn't even know you're in love with him. I want to punch him sometimes, especially when he told me he walked you home and held your hand, and even kissed you on your forehead. It really pisses me off." 

Jihoon's heart started beating faster. ' Cheol really told Mingyu about it? '

"It's okay Gyu------" 

"No it's not. He's hurting you but you love him, so I can't do anything about it." And with that he walked away.

Jihoon was thinking about what Mingyu said earlier while he was walking to their meeting place. They sad on the ground and just stays there in silence.

"Cheol, what am I to you?" 

"Huh?"

"Just answer the question please.." 

He was quiet for awhile. It felt an eternity before he spoke again. 

"You're like a heartbeat, Ji. Don't ask me why. It just seems to suit you. And I know that it sounds weird... but when you're near, I hear..... a rhythmic sound. I keep thinking it's your heartbeat. But it's stupid coz it's physically impossible to hear someone's heartbeat without pressing your ears against their chest."

To change the subject, Jihoon asked, "what did you want to talk about?" Silence endued. Then out of nowhere, he took Jihoon's hand and pressed his against it, and they saw how the curves of their palms were connected.

"You know, they say that when two people's palms look like that, they're soulmates," he said.

"Even if we're not in a relationship or anything, at least we know we're soulmates." 

"Not all soulmates end up together, Cheol." He reminded the older

"You never know, it could happen in the end." 

      (A/N: I'll think about it Cheol Xx)

He answered cryptically.

"What should I do for Jeonghan's birthday tomorrow?"

"It's up to you."

"I hope I get a present from him." 

Jihoon scoffed, "He should be the one getting gifts, not you silly!" 

"I know that. But I'm planning on asking him tomorrow if he'll be my boyfriend." 

The moment Jihoon heard that, his throat tightened and couldn't stop tears from falling.

' Jihoon, there's a time and place for crying ' he told himself

"Ji, why are you crying?"

He grinned through his tears, "Because my hardwork's finally paid off!" He shouted. He hope the world sounded happy though his has ended. If Jeonghan says yes, then his days with Seungcheol will be over.

"I know I said you look cute and handsome when you're crying Ji, but please stop crying, will you?"

"This is the last time you can call me handsome when I cry, Cheol. Because when Jeonghan says yes, he's the one you should be calling that from then on." 

He bent down to pick his bag from the ground, biting his lips to stop more tears from coming. 

"Look, Cheol, I have to get going." Without waiting for Seungcheol, he walked away.

 

_**" And our story's about to end, even though it never really began..."**  
_

 

* * *

 

 

 

That bites.

' I guess I have no choice but to just get on with my life. Just because Seungcheol and Jeonghan are together, doesn't mean life has to stop right? ' he murmured to himself

 

Few minutes later, Jihoon's phone beeped. It was from Jeonghan.

 

[ Let's talk tomorrow, honey. Love you. ]

[ Oops, sorry Hoonie, sent it to you by mistake. ]

 

Jihoon texted back, [ It's okay. ]

He replied, [ I'm really happy right now Hoonie. ]

[ Good to hear that. ]

 

The next few days were rough for Jihoon. Everyday, he had to face Jeonghan, given that they're classmates. He had to hear Jeonghan call him "honey" and Seungcheol call him "bee".  Sweet.

 

"Hoonie, are you okay?" He was surprised to hear Jeonghan's voice. "What? Yes I am." 

"Do you like Seungcheollie?" The question surprised him even more . "Eh? What made you say that? That's ridiculous." 

"Can you just answer my question?" 

"No." He stated. "Why would I like someone who's already in a relationship?" 

"What if he wasn't?" 

"Look Jeonghan, is there something wrong? Did you two have a fight?" 

"Nothing. It's just that you're acting weird lately." 

"I'm just just figuring things out." He assured him.

Jeonghan search for Jihoon's face before he laughed. "Of course. What was I thinking? I guess I'm just worried that you like him" 

"It's not going to happen, Jeonghan." 

 

But it's happening already. And it's happening for years. 

 

"How are you holding up?" Mingyu asked.

Jihoon shrugged, "My heart's still broken, I'm trying to get used to it." 

Mingyu mussed the smaller's hair like what Seungcheol used to do, "Sorry, I'm just trying to be like him." 

"You don't need to do that, Gyu." 

Silence covered them, then after a few minutes, he heard Mingyu say, "You know I can love you the way he never can, right Ji?" 

Jihoon looked at Mingyu, "Just give me time Gyu. Time to change for whom my heart beats."

 

* * *

 

Mingyu accompanied him home. They were a couple of blocks away from campus when a familiar voice called. 

"Ji!" 

His heart beats lile crazy.

"Wait up, Ji!" He shouted 

"Leave us alone, Seungcheol." 

"I wasn't talking to you, Mingyu."

"Back-off man, I'm warning you!" 

"Look, I just wanted to talk to Ji. He's my bestfriend. Can't I talk to him? Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"I just happen to be the guy on a date with Jihoon today." 

Seungcheol was stunned with what Mingyu said. He wet silent for awhile, "Is that true, Ji?" 

He sighed, "It is, Gyu and I are going out. Is it fine with you, Cheol?" 

"Fine." He said the he walked away. 

 

* * *

 

After that incident, Jihoon tried his best to avoid Seungcheol.. It wasn't that easy but it was something that he needs to do, just for Mingyu but for himself as well.

 

Yup! Things were quite great, but then... "Ji!" 

He tried to walk faster but Seungcheol caught up with him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.

"Huh?" He pretended like he didn't know what he wss talking about.

"Come on, Ji. We both know that you've been avoiding me." 

"I've just been busy." 

"Are you busy now?"

"I've got things to do."

"Then let me help you." 

"But its.... " he grabbed his arms, "Let me go, Cheol." 

"Don't do this to me Ji." He tried to walk away but Seungcheol's grip was so tight. He looked at his arms and let him go.

"Where's the bracelet that I gave you? Who gave you that?!" 

"It's at home." He replied, "Mingyu gave this to me." 

"That asshole again?! Is it at home or did you throw it away?" 

' Why do you have to complicate things? '

"Why would I throw away your gift for me?" Then Jihoon tried to walk away.

"Ji, look at me please. It hurts." 

"I can't be around you anymore, Cheol. Just let me go and be with Jeonghan."

 

* * *

 

 That night, Jihoon dreamed that Jeonghan confronted him because of how Seungcheol is running after him for days. He kept telling him that he betrayed him. 

 He woke up sweating.

 He spent the next couple of days avoiding Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Mingyu. He just wanted some peace and quiet. But he knew he couldn't keep on doing it.....

 "Ji!!!" 

 "I just wanted to talk to you," Seungcheol said. "Please?" He just stood there.

 "Why are you doing this to me?" He continued.

 "Because you're too dense, Seungcheol!!" Jihoon snapped. 

 "I like you, Cheol. I liked you for years now and liking you was the biggest mistake I've ever made!" 

 He wanted to see some sort of reaction from the other but he just stood there. 

 "I've been waiting for so long for you but you're too dense  to realize how much I like you! You used to tell me that you heard a rhythmic sound whenever I'm near? Guess what, that's the beat of my heart! God! I wish I can forget you but I can't. But you know what's worse than that?? You chose Jeonghan over me!"

 "Why... why are you just telling me this now?" He asked.

 "Because you heart isn't beating with mine..."  then he left him.

 

* * *

' I don't get it. Why is Cheol doing this? ' he said to himself. He really wished Seungcheol would stop. While there's a part of him that still really wants them to be together, what he's doing is just wrong. Seungcheol's not only driving him insane, he's also putting his friendship with Jeonghan in jeopardy. 

"Ji!" 

' this is bad. I'm starting to hallucinate. I'm hearing voices in my head. '

"Ji!" 

' there it was again! This is messed up. I think I've finally literally going insane over a man. '

"Anybody home? Ji? Is anyone here?" 

' wait a minute. Can it be? Is he really here?? '

"Hey," Seungcheol said. "I was already about to leave. I thought nobody was home."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jihoon asked, barely containing my excitement.

"I was just passing by really. Then I realized that you live here. So I knocked. And now, here you are." 

"Keep doing this and I might just really fall in love with you." 

"Really??!" 

' what the hell did I just say?! '

"Kidding!" He lied.

"Wanna walk around for a while?" 

"Sure! Let me just change my clothes."

Jihoon quickly ran to change before meeting Seungcheol outside for a walk.

"Why did you do it?" Seungcheol asked 

"What did I do what?" 

"You know. Jeonghan and me."

He could have thought of an excuse or tried to sound less crazy about him, but he decided right then that telling the truth was the best way to go.

"It'll sound silly okay? Don't laugh, I did it because I wanted to be with you. And it was the only way I knew how to make it happen."

"Really?" 

"It's stupid. I know."

Seungcheol just laughed. "I'm sorry for everything." 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" 

He paused for a while and said, "It's just that ever since you told me you liked me I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if we were together." 

Jihoon's heart is beating like crazy again.

"I can't stop thinking about you." 

Jihoon remained silent.

"It's crazy. I know. But I've always liked hanging out with you, Ji. I like having you around."

"But you chose Jeonghan, Cheol. You chose him over me." He reminded him.

"But what if I tell you that I'm behaving like this because you like me?" 

"I guess it's best if you leave, Cheol. I don't think you're thinking straight."

"Is that way you want?"

"Yes." 

Jihoon doesn't know what to make of what Seungcheol told him. He also heard that three days after their walk, Seungcheol broke up with Jeonghan.

' Was he serious? Oh Lord, I hope he didn't broke up with Jeonghan because of me. '

 

Once classes were  out for the day, Jihoon headed to his locker to get his thumb drive until he saw Seungcheol standing by it. He took one look at the man standing, then opened his locker.

"Ji.." he ignored him and continued rummaging in his locker even though he already found his thumb drive.

"Look at me, will you?" He asked 

Jihoon just stood in front of his locker for a few more minutes rearranging the contents to have an excuse not to talk to Seungcheol. When he couldn't think of anything to do with it, he stepped back and  looked around. And to his surprise, Seungcheol is still standing right were he was. He shut his locker and turned away, but before he could do that, Seungcheol spoke up.

"I broke up with Jeonghan." He said

"I know. He told me." 

"I know you did so much to help me win Jeonghan, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore." He stepped a little close to Jihoon. "We're graduating soon, Ji. It's time for me to be honest about how I feel. I finally know who I really love."

Jihoon took a step back and looked the other way. 

"I don't want to hear this, Cheol." he said with voice cracking a little.

"You have to know who he is, Ji." Seungcheol replied. "Everytime I see him, my heart feels like it's going to burst. No one's made me so happy as he had. And everytime I don't see him, I feel empty. When I look into his eyes," he continued, putting a finger to Jihoon's chin tilting it up. He had no choice but to look into Seungcheol's eyes. "When I look into his eyes, I just want to get to know him better." 

"Cheol..." 

Seungcheol smiled and continued. "I did it because I realized......" 

"That you are...   the one for me..."

"And that my heart..... beats for you..."

"I love you, Jihoon." 

 He was about to speak more when he saw Mingyu.

' how long was he standing there? I hope he didn't hear what happened. '

"Let's go, Hoonie." He told him. "Let me take you home."

Mingyu sounded angry. He must have heard anything. He tool Jihoon by the hand then slowly pulled him away from Seungcheol.

"Don't do this Gyu. You're hurting him." 

"I'm sorry Cheol, I really need to talk to him."

Then they ran away.

"Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, Jihoon." He said barely looking at his direction. "I'm hurt."

"What do you see in Seungcheol, Jihoon? Is he much better than me?"  Jihoon was stunned. He didn't know what to say his words cut like a knife."Why can't I be with you? Am I not good enough for you? Why?!" Then he walked away. This time, he didn't have the strength to follow him.

' what have I done? '

Jihoon spent the following days studying hard for exams and finished research for his projects. If it wasn't doing schoolwork, he was either writing or playing music. He didn't want to see Seungcheol, Mingyu or Jeonghan. He didn't know what to say to them. It will just complicate things he thought.

But the following weekend, he had an unexpected visitor at home ㅡ Seungcheol.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I missed you." He replied causing his chest to pound again. 

"And I wanted to remind you that I love you." He continued

"Thats.. " he struggeled to form the right words to say, ".....unusual." 

"Better get used to it," Seungcheol said smiling.

"Seriously Cheol, what are you doing here?"

"Wanna grab something to eat?" 

He agreed. He was starving. He quickly went back inside to change and when he got bacj outside, Seungcheol wasn't there.

"Cheol?"

"BOO!" He shouted as he jumped out of the bushes.

He let out a scream. "Why did you do that?! It's not funny!" 

"You look so cute when you're scared, Ji! Come on, let's get something to eat." 

Seungcheol took him to a restaurant a few blocks away from their house. He kept pinching himself to check if he was dreaming. Despite everything that's happening in his life right now, a part of him is feeling happy.

"I really love your eyes." Seungcheol said out ofbthe blue. "They're really pretty."

"Is this how you get others like you?"

"I'm serious, they're really pretty."

He could feel his cheeks burn.

"A part of me has always liked you, Ji. I guess drep down inside, I knew I liked you. I'm just too stupid to realize it, I guess." 

"You're just saying that because I told you the reason why I set you two up." 

 "Maybe, maybe not. But seriously, I only ended up with Jeonghan because he's a bit .... aggressive."

' well that's right, Jeonghan says what's on his mind. He always knew what he wanted, unlike me. '

Sigh.

"You still with me Ji?"he said while waving his hand in front of Jihoon. "Earth to Ji, Ji, come in. Over."

"Oh, I was just thinking about everything that had happened. It was surreal you know."

"True, but what matters most is that we're together now, right?"

His heart beats fast again.

"I've never felt this happy, Ji. And it's all because of you."

"I love you, Ji."

"I love you, Cheol."

"You know, we should write a story about us." 

"What shall we call it then?"

"On A Heartbeat..." 

 

* * *

 

Jihoon barely recovered from yesterday's meeting with Seungcheol when he got a text message from Jeonghan. He wanted to ignore him since he may not have directly hurt him but he is part of the reason why he's in pain now.

' hope the meeting turns out well. '

"It still hurts, you know. I feel cheated."

"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be," he told him. Jihoon was shocked. "Deep down, I've always known  that Seungcheol isn't the one for me. Yes, he was my boyfriend but there has always been this distance between us. Like his heart was somewhere else. You get what I mean?" 

Jihoon was silent. He doesn't know what to say.

"I hope he finds happiness with you, Hoonie." He continued. "I really want to hate you for stealing Seungcheol away from me. But I' only be deceiving myself if I do that. Seungcheol's never been mine."

"Jeonghan..." 

"There's really nothing else to say, Hoonie. We both know it has always been you. Well, I think he knew that too but he doesn't know what to do with me. Plus ㅡ he's pretty dense, and a little dumb." Jeonghan laughed.

"I hope he treats you well." Then he huggged Jihoon.

 With that, Jihoon felt like a large weight ws lifted off his chest. There's only one loose end to fix. Mingyu.

For days, he wondered what to say to Mingyu. Is there anything he could do to lessen the pain he's feeling right now? After he mustered enough courage, he approached him one day in school.

"Hey." He greeted him.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry." 

"Me too. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was hurt... really hurt."

 "I understand." 

"I really am, Hoonie. In fact, one of the reasons why I avoided you is that I was ashamed of what I did. I was out of line."

"No you weren't Gyu. I treated you badly. You gave me your heart but I trampled it."

"Why is it that the people I like can't seem to like me back? Is there something wrong with me, Hoonie?

"You're perfect, Gyu. You'll find the right one for you sooner. Don't worry." 

"I hope so. And I hope that he'll treat you well. Tell me if he didn't and I'll straighten him up for you."

 

* * *

 

Things slowly went back to how they used to be. Jihoon began hanging around with Mingyu and Wonwoo again. The two seem to be getting along pretty well. Could there be something going on between them? He had never realized how good they looked together!

Seungcheol and Jeonghan also seemed to be patching things up. It felt amazing. He said. Everything's right again.

In the blink of an eye, it's his birthday again! This makes the day even more special because it's his first birthday with Seungcheol. 

' I wonder what he has in store for me. I can't wait! '

He spent a good chunk of his day answering pop quizzes. It just proves that the world doesn't stop for you just because it's your birthday. 

After his classes were dismissed, he went to his locker to fix his things. Then he got a text message. It read: "Go to our place." 

' oh my god, what is he up to this time? '

When he got to their usual place, there were rose petals everywhere. It was cheesy,  nonetheless. He desperately search for signs of Seungcheol but he is nowhere to find. After searching some more, he saw Seungcheol standing. Upon seeing him, Jihoon couldn't help it but to burst into laughter. It was absurd, he always thought that these things were romantic. But since it is happening in real life, it looked hilarious.

"Stop laughing!" He said.

"But it's so cheesy!" 

"Just stop! This won't work if you're laughing!" 

Then he approached Jihoon, got down on one knee, pulled something from his pocket. Before he could ask what that is, he held it with his hand.They were simple bands, but he thought they were the most beautiful pieces of jewelry he'd ever seen.

"Cheol, what are you doing?" 

He just smiled, slipped one of the rings on Jihoon's finger, then kissed his hand. Then he held the other ring, still smiling. When Jihoon didn't move, he said jokingly "Come on, Jihoon. Don't leave me hanging."

He laughed and slipped the ring on Seungcheol's finger. At that point, he really couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

"I love you, Ji."

"I love you, Cheol."

Then Seungcheol leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. 

"We're so cheesy aren't we?" Jihoon asked.

"I don't care, all that matters is that you're with me now." He assured him.

' that night I saw my future. '

They didn't want the day to end. It was perfect from start to finish. But they had to go home, because it's getting late and they still had a lot of things to do.

 

* * *

 

 "We're graduating soon, Ji. Can you believe it?" He asked.

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Is it because we're going to different schools after graduation?

"Of course. What if you fall out of love with me? What if you find someone better?" 

He laughed. "You're crazy." Then he paused for a bit. "I could be on the other side of the world and you'd still be my Jihoonie. No one can replace you, Ji."

"You're crazy, Cheol."

"Crazy in love with you!" 

Jihoon doesn't know what has gotten into him. He's especially sweet tonight. He hopes this last forever.

"Ji?"

"Yes, Cheol?"

"We're moving to California after graduation."

"What??!"

"I said we're moving to California after graduation."

"Are you serious?" He felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Ji." Seungcheol wiped the tears off his face.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Make our relationship work." He answered.

"I'm sorry, Ji." 

"Anything else I need to know?" 

"Close your eyes, I've got one more surprise for you tonight.

He closed his eyes. What could he be up to next? After his revelation, a cake would be nice. Seriously.

He felt his arms around his waist. It was nice. Comforting. Then he felt Seungcheol's lips touch his. His heart was racing. He felt weak. He felt good. He felt.... loved. It felt absolutely wonderful. He never thought his first kiss would be this great.

"I'm sorry. But it's best that you hear this from me, you know? These kinds of things should be talked about in person."

"...... I don't want to keep things from you, Ji. Not now, not ever. Also, I want you to know what you have nothing to be worried about. You're the one I want to spend my entire life with."  

Seungcheol and Jihoon spent as much time as they can together with the weeks that followed. Their nights they spent talking to each other until earky hours of the morning about random plans for their future ㅡ it's funny considering how young they both are now but it's fun to imagine and try to create a future with someone.

Before they knew it, their graduation was only a couple of days away.

"Ji! Are you home?" He heard Seungcheol knocking on their gate. He rushed over to meet him.

"What's that you're lugginh behind you?!" 

"It's my graduation gift for you!" He said. He placed what he wss carrying on the ground and to his surprise, it was a gisnt teddy bear he had always wanted! 

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" He asked. "I LOVE IT!!"

"I've notice you've been eyeing him for some time now, so he's your now!" 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He chanted while hugging Seungcheol.

"What should we name him or her?" Seungcheol asked.

"I think we should call him Coupji." He replied.

"Coupji? That's cute. I'm glad you like it, Ji!"

"Love it, Cheol! Love it!"

Then the days of their graduation came. Jihoon was awarded a Salutatorian in their class and was awarded with several awards. He was happy, admittedly, but he was also a bit sad. Sad that he was leaving a lot of his friends behind for college. And sad because Seungcheol is leaving soon.

"So this is it huh?" He approached Seungcheol after the ceremonies. "This is almost goodbye for us."

"You talk lile we're breaking up you know. I'm not leaving you, Ji. I'm only be going to be gone for a while." 

"Sorry."

"I love you, Ji. Forever. Don't you ever forget that!"

 

 

In a few day, Seungcheol will be gone. Jihoon thought of spending those remaining days locked inside his room crying all alone by himself or just do something memorable for him. 

The choice was easy.

He called Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo to help him organize a small going-away party for Seungcheol. Because they didn't have enough time to prepare, they just decided to take Seungcheol out for a picnic. It was just a small gathering of his closest friends.

"How are you holding up, Hoonie." Jeongham asked while they were setting up the party.

"I'm fine, there's probably another person undergoing the same situation as mine on the other universe, though!"

Jeonghan chuckled, "I admire your courage, Jihoon. I really wish you both the best of luck. Long-distance relationships are hard." 

"Thanks Jeonghan. We'll find ways to make it work."

' keep it together, Jihoon. It's sad  of course, but crying won't help. Your tears won't stop Seungcheol from leaving. '

Jihoon hugged him tight.

They spent the afternoon goofing around. They ate, played games, sang and talked for hours. He wished it didn't have to end. But night fell and it was time tk say goodbye. It wasn't long until Seungcheol and Jihoon we're left.

"Thank you for each and every memory, Cheol."

"Same here." He replied.

"I really, really love you, you know that?" Jihoon told him and took a deep breath, "But I have to let you go. I don't think I can handle long-distance relationships, Cheol. I don't even know when you'll come back or if you ever will." He fought back tears before talking, "I love you. I always will. But I just can't."

Before he could finish, Seungcheol kissed him and held him close.

"I understand," he whispered "But always remember that you are the only one I've ever loved this much, Jihoon." 

He kissed Jihoon one last time before they parted ways 

He felt his heart beating...

_**' that night was the last time I felt my heart beat that intensely. '** _

__

* * *

 

 

After Seungcheol left, he spent so many nights crying. Even though he was the one who decided to break things.

  
But then you learn to move on. Going on to college, then eventually began working as a composer.

  
Ten years after their high school graduation, he was with Jeonghan to go shopping for outfits. Their ten-year reunion was just a few days away and he couldn't help himself to feel nervous when the thought comes in his mind.

  
On the day of their reunion, Jihoon was getting dressed in his room. He was almost done fixing his hair when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

  
He heard nothing on the line. He wss about to hang up when suddenly....

  
It was his heartbeat, getting stronger by the silence... could it be?

  
"Who's this?" He asked. Still the other person on the line didn't say a word. His heart started beating faster. "Cheol?"

  
Then the line went dead.

  
He stared to his phone for a few more seconds before he slipped it to his pocket. As he walked to his dresser, his gaze landed on the ring. Yes, the ring Seungcheol gave him on his 16th birthday. The ring just sat there, glittering. He doesn't know what came into him but he picked it up and slipped it on his finger.

  
He arrived at the party much earlier than expected. He spent most of his time walking around the campus, meeting people oh his way. He decided to have some time to be alone. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic. So many memories.

  
He made his way to the spot where Seungcheol and him first met. He smiled to himself when he got there. He looked up at the night sky and saw the stars shining brightly. He was about to make his way back to the party when someone talked...

  
"Not much has changed, huh?" Said a voice behind him.

  
"Cheol?" Then he slowly turned and he saw the man he's been missing for the past decade. Standing there.

  
A cool breeze started to blow.

  
"How are you, Ji? It's been awhile..." then he smiled. When Jihoon saw it, he suddenly realized how he missed that smile.

  
"Don't tell me you're planning on running away from me again, Ji?" he said.

  
"Oh, Cheol."

  
"I missed you, do you know that? You've always been on my mind even after all these years." He continued.

  
"Congratulations on being a composer, by the way. I know you've always wanted to become one."

  
"How did you know that???!"

  
"You're not the only one who's still friends with Mingyu and Wonwoo, you know?"

  
"I thought you've forgotten about me."

  
"You seriously thought of that??"

  
"I told you, Ji. I'm going away but I'm not leaving you. So here I am."

"Unless you're with someone else....."

  
Jihoon felt tears flowing down his cheeks, he move forward and hugged Seungcheol. "I missed you so much!"

  
After their reunion ended, Seungcheol and Jihoon went to the park where they last saw each other. By that time, they talked all night until the break of dawn.

  
"If you don't mind me saying, I still love you, Ji." He said taking Jihoon's hand.

' I'm speechless, after all this time? '

  
"I know it doesn't sound possible, but it's true, Ji." He continued. "I tried dating in California but my heart keeps coming back to you."  


His heart beats intensely again after so many years

  
"Do you....." Seungcheol paused for a bit. "Do you want to give us another chance?"  


"I would love to, Cheol. I would love to." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> ** _"   There was never a time and place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, i_ _n a single flashing, one throbbing moment.  "_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Finally I have completed my very first story! It was longer than I have expected and I hope you'll enjoy reading this one. Send more love to our Jicheol! Thanks for the kudos!


End file.
